1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular partition panels and, more particularly, to modular panels which are made from metal sheets having opposed end portions folded inwardly into uniquely configured connector members.
2. Background Discussion
Self service warehouses (so-called "Ministorage" warehouses) have a number of individual storage units in which the users store property. The structure of these warehouses varies substantially: for example, the floors may be concrete or of wood; ceiling height may be 8 ft., 10 ft., 12 ft., etc.; available floor space and geometry may be regular, irregular, small, large, etc. Each customer also requires a storage unit of a particular size to meet his or her individual requirements. Ideally the storage units would be modular so that as customer requirements change, old storage units could be disassembled and new ones erected to satisfy the present customer requirements. Such storage units should be safe, secure, inexpensive to purchase, and easy to install and disassemble.